


Piece A, Piece B

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Sam gets frustrated when he’s unable to build your son’s crib.Square(s) Filled: Domestic AU (SPN Fluff Bingo)





	Piece A, Piece B

Sam never drove as fast as the day you told him you were pregnant.

He left all of his work on his desk, grabbed his car, and drove like his life depended on it, showing up in front of the clinic — just before you could enter your taxi -, slamming the door of the vehicle closed and grabbing you right in the middle of the street, lifting you off of your feet and kissing you fiercely.

Needless to mention, you two were head over heels with the news. You had emptied a room to turn it into a nursery and painted it light blue, and when you told Dean, he was extremely excited with the prospect of being an uncle and quickly announced he would be the one to build anything your bought for the baby’s room, something you didn’t think of refusing. 

It was a late morning – one Sam had taken off of work - when you woke up, quickly figuring out your baby was kicking your ribs.

“ Okay, okay,” you groaned. “I’m up.”

You got to the bathroom, trying not to bounce too much. Being eight months pregnant that wasn’t exactly easy, _especially_ when it came to Sam’s child. Your fiancé’s genes were very present in your son and you learnt that in one of your ultrasounds. You son was _big,_ with what looked like long legs for a baby, and the size of your belly was fair to it. You looked ready to explode and still had a month to go.

You were just leaving the bathroom when you heard Sam cursing, and walked to the room.

“ What’s wrong?” you stopped at the door, watching him sitting on the floor, trying to figure out a crib.

Sam raised his face from the instructions to look at you.

“ This is just impossible,” he ran his hand through his hair. “Piece A goes with Piece B, that is similar to Piece F?”

You chuckled. 

“ Dean is the one good with this stuff, honey.” you walked to him, offering him a hand. “He’s almost here.”

Sam pouted.

“ But I want to do it,” he muttered, standing up.

In a perfect demonstration of his timing, your brother-in-law knocked on the door frame.

“Are you guys  done?” he said with a shit-eating grin.

“ Yeah,” you looked at him. “You can put the crib together now, Dean.”

“ Favourite uncle to infinity and beyond,” he joked as you playfully pulled Sam out of the room.

Your fiancé looked clearly disappointed with himself when you pulled him to a soft kiss.

“ I want to do it.”

“ You decorated the walls,” you reminded him. “Let Dean have his moment.”

Sam sighed and kissed you once again, a bit more passionate now.

“ Come here,” you pulled him. “I want to go to bed.”

“ You just left the bed,” he frowned.

“ I’m eight months pregnant,” you pointed, putting your hands on the sides of your waist. “I have the right of staying in bed for as long as I want.”

Sam chuckled, and it blossomed into full-blown laughter.

“ Fine. Let’s go to bed.”

  
  



End file.
